La casa de la diosa
by thekillerkiwi
Summary: El Padre Karamatsu es uno de los mejores exorcistas de la Orden del Santo Socorro en Japón y sabe que lo que está haciendo está fuera de lo normal; los demonios se exterminan con fuego divino, no se llevan a casa a cuidar. Pero por segunda vez en su vida conoce a alguien con su mismo rostro y sabe que no puede ser coincidencia.
Del archivo clasificado de la Santa Sede de la Orden del Santo Socorro:

Identificación: Archivo D, documento no.86  
Origen: Reims  
Tipo de documento: Transcripción  
TIpo de fuente: Primaria [Diario]  
Autor: Inconcluso

Concilio de Reims, 1148 anno Domini

En vista de que el tema central del octavo concilio ecuménico fue negado por la Iglesia del Este, nuestros hermanos separados ya casi cien años, no se puede canonizar la existencia física de los seres a los que llamamos angeles y demonios y se ha negado toda discusión llevada acabo ahí. Se dice que todos sus reportes serán destruídos. Sin embargo el Santo Padre, Eugenio III, en este concilio de Reims en el que ha reformado tanto en el tema del sacerdocio, ha excomulgado a Gilbert de la Porrée por cuestionar la naturaleza de estas creaturas, diciendo que ambas eran dos partes de una misma dualidad, y, como todas las cosas que provienen de Dios no son malas, sino distintas, por lo tanto no debían matarse. Cuestionó de manera directa la labor de nuestros hermanos exorcistas, especialmente el decreto dado en ese concilio: Toda creatura que no sea humana o mensajero divino, debe ser eliminada.

De la Porrée parecía pensar que ambos seres, tanto angeles como demonios, eran..

[El resto de la página está quemada.]

* * *

Estaba en camino a la sede de la Orden del Santo Socorro cuando lo ve. En el cielo, un cometa. Era de colores purpuras y naranjas, como una estrella y se acercaba más y más hacia su dirección. Los cabellos en su cabeza se erizan y sabe, antes de que se estrelle la estrella a pocos metros de él, que no es una estrella ni es un ángel; es un demonio. El instinto sobrelleva su sorpresa y su pistola de siempre está en su mano derecha, sin seguro y apuntando en dirección del cráter en segundos. Camina cerca del cráter y ahí se encuentra, como lo suponía, un ser de alas negras, cola puntiaguda, cuernos fieros, y... su cara. La cara de Karamatsu Matsuno.

El olor del azufre que acompaña a un demonio nunca le ha dejado de molestar y siente como el vómito en su garganta amenaza por escaparse de su boca.

Estaba en increíble dolor, se podía ver, y estaba lastimado en el abdomen y en el brazo. No fueron por la caída, eran cortadas. Espadas. Se arrodilla cerca del demonio para observarlo de cerca cuando escucha una respiración errática. No quería verle la cara porque sería su cara y no podría hacer lo que se tenía que hacer. Como la vez pasada.

Karamatsu ya ha estado en esta situación—no recuerdes el humo rojo, no recuerdes los ojos rojos, la misma cara—y su instinto pone el cañón de su pistola contra la frente del demonio. Siente como la adrenalina le corre por el cuerpo, su sangre se acelera, su corazón está apunto de explotar—está apunto de disparar—cuando sus ojos se abren y Karamatsu, quien no había querido verle la cara al demonio se encuentra a unos centímetros de una mirada exaltada, un par de ojos violetas.

Karamatsu sabe que debe disparar; se distrae viendo una gota de sudor correr desde su frente hasta el mentón. El demonio que tiene su misma cara no tienesu misma voz:

—Eres exacta.. mente.. igual que.. ¿yo?

Karamatsu quiere replicarle que no, él, el demonio, se parece a él, Karamatsu. Él sí es real. Karamatsu Matsuno. 26. Exorcista.

El demonio tratando de levantarse era irreal. No pertenecía a este plano. No tenía por qué existir. Excepto que ahora había otra persona con su cara en el mismo plano que él. Karamatsu presiona con más fuerza el cañón de su pistola contra la frente del demonio para recordarle que estaba su merced y el demonio le mira con algo con lo que ningún demonio anteriormente le había mirado.

Miedo.

 _—Conocer a otro ser con tu cara, ¿no te parece curioso? ¿No crees que signifique algo? Talvez yo debí de haber sido el humano y tú el demonio. Digo, tenemos la misma cara, ¿no crees que hubo una equivocación? Tu eres el del arma, yo estoy indefenso, me quieres matar porque no soy como tu, ¿quién es el verdadero monstruo aquí?_

Justo en ese segundo en el que Karamatsu recuerda el evento de hace dos años, el Karamatsu falso cae inconsciente.

* * *

Notas:

Como podran inferir, estimados lectores, este fic deriva del arte del universo del MegaDevi AU, o Divine!AU, donde Karamatsu es un sacerdote e Ichimatsu es un demonio vestido de monja. Me inventé, o mejor dicho, me _fumé_ una cosmogonía de la nada; veamos que pasa con eso. Será un intento de aventuras, profecías, viaje del héroe (dividido o multiplicado por 6) y mil y un jaladas para salvar a la humanidad. Lean con cuidado si no toman o conocen en serio asuntos de fe o religiosos. 

Si tienen dudas de cualquier cosa manden mensajes o comenten. (: Se que está cortito, pero hasta que se acabe el semestre, así tendrán que ser los caps.


End file.
